Golem
"Golem" is the fourth episode of Batman Beyond. It depicts the revenge schemes of a scrawny teenager Willie Watt. After being harassed by Nelson Nash one too many times and being goaded to seek revenge by his father, High School student Willie Watt steals a giant construction robot known as the G.L.M. (GOLEM). However, after a fight with Batman, the robot essentially becomes part of him. Now mad with power, Willie goes on a rampage that threatens everyone around him. Plot It's a typical day at Hamilton Hill High School and nerdy Willie Watt feels the effects of biology when he sees Blade Sommer. Willie tries to ask her out so he can her but Nelson arrives in his car and shoves Willie away. Willie confronts Nelson but is pushed into Nelson's car. Nelson gets angry at the fact that his car was almost scratched and prepares to beat up Willie, but Terry saves him. Willie heads over to his father, a foreman at a construction site, and watches as a worker pilots a giant robot made for heavy lifting, a GOLEM. His father, a cruel man, doesn't comfort his son, and instead demands that Willie push Nelson back and "hit him where it hurts." That night Batman tests out his suit's new stealth mode and learns that the GOLEM has been stolen. The GOLEM, being driven by a vengeful Willie, arrives at the mall in the middle of Blade and Nelson's date. As soon as it arrives, Nelson takes off, leaving Blade behind. Nelson tries to escape in his car but the GOLEM grabs it and crushes it. Willie isn't through, however and tries to kill Nelson, but Batman intervenes. Angered at the Tomorrow Knight, Willie attacks Batman, but Terry tricks it into striking power cables, causing the circuitry to overload. The overload also feeds back on Willie, through the headband remote control. Willie manages to escape, and is surprised to see energy still flowing through his body. Disgusted at Nelson's cowardice, Blade dumps him. Morning comes and Willie heads off to school. To spite Nelson, Blade asks Willie out to the dance, and he gleefully accepts. Furious, Nelson menaces Willie, but Willie senses that he still has a connection with the GOLEM and feels okay. Later, Willie heads into Joker Territory and uses the GOLEM to chase the gang off. He now thinks that everything's going to be different. The night of the dance comes and Willie goes with Blade. Blade, however, regrets her ploy, as now everyone is laughing at her and she doesn't like Willie touching her. Nelson comes to her rescue and pleads for another chance. Hesitant to hurt Willie's feelings, Blade refuses, but Nelson decides he'll take care of Willie. He takes Willie to the docks and insists that Willie step aside and shoves him into the ocean when he refuses. Nelson and his friends have a laugh but are unaware that the GOLEM is coming. A slow dance starts and Nelson has Blade again. Willie arrives; soaking wet and people start laughing at him. Dana decides to take pity on him and offers to take him home. Willie refuses, saying that he needs no one's help, and summons the GOLEM. The GOLEM attacks and forces everyone to jump into the water. Nelson is nearly killed, but Batman arrives and saves the unworthy teen once again. Fortunately, before the GOLEM can kill Batman, Willie's father arrives and demands that Willie stop. However, Willie hates his father almost as much as he hates Nelson, and orders the GOLEM to attack. Once again Batman intervenes and manages to blind the GOLEM. However, Willie's father is put into a bad position as he cannot swim and is dangling over the ocean. Willie grows angrier than ever and attacks again. Batman manages to save Willie's father and then goes to a rocket ride in the carnival. Using a cable, he manages to reel the GOLEM into the ride and destroys it. As it collapses, Willie cries for the loss of his only "friend." Willie is sentenced to three years in juvenile hall where he is still bullied. However, he shows that he still has powers, causing a television to explode without even touching it. The other kids are afraid of him now, and Willie smiles. Cast *Will Friedle as Terry McGinnis/Batman *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne *Scott McAfee as Willie Watt *Seth Green as Nelson Nash *Melissa Disney as Blade *Lauren Tom as Dana Tan *Bill Smitrovich as Frank Watt *Gregg Berger as Golem Controller *Pauley Perrette as Cop *Mark Davis as Virtual Anchor *Joe Lala as Spike Credits *Written by Hilary J. Bader *Directed by Butch Lukic *Music by Shirley Walker *Animation by Koko / Dong Yang Gallery Batman (Terry McGinnis).jpg|Batman II (Terry McGinnis) Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond).jpg|Terry McGinnis Bruce Wayne (2042).jpg|Bruce Wayne Willie Watt.jpg|Willie Watt 1.05